Dolph Starbeam
|status = |job = Student School Bully Van Houten's Teenage Family|location = 316 Pikeland Ave.|relatives = Father: Mr. Starbeam Mother: Starla Starbeam Brother/Friend: Milhouse Van Houten Sister: Daisy Rutherland|appearance = The Telltale Head|voiced by = Pamela Hayden (The Telltale Head), (The Boys of Bummer), (New Kid on the Block) Tress MacNeille}}Dolphin "Dolph" Starbeam1 is one of the school bullies of Springfield Elementary, with Kearney Zzyzwicz, Jimbo Jones, Nelson Muntz, and the Weasels. He is of Jewish origin and can speak Hebrew. Bart Simpson later became friends with him. He is a 6th grader. 2 Despite being the only one with a teenage voice among Jimbo and Kearney, Dolph is the youngest of the three. Dolph is the "softest" of all the bullies and has sometimes been seen running away once overpowered by the enemy. He is also the smartest education-wise, as he shows knowledge of words and things usually only nerds share an interest for. Biography The son of aging, die-hard hippies, Dolph had taken all the flower power he could stomach by the age of six. He had given peace a chance but decided that hitting other kids was more fun, so he traded in his Birkenstocks for a pair of Doc Martens. Dolph drinks alcohol and smokes cigarettes with Jimbo. Dolph's brutish behavior and distaste for authority eventually led him to kindred souls Kearney, Jimbo, and Nelson. Dolph can frequently be seen in the Springfield Elementary restroom, flushing the toilet while someone's head is in it.3 Dolph is recognized by his asymmetrical haircut, which covers one eye and a dolphinlike mouth. He wears cutoff shorts and Chuck Taylor All-Stars style basketball shoes. Dolph is 14 years old. He is also left-handed. Dolph's hair can appear either reddish (like Jimbo's) or dark brown. He has an unnamed father, a mother named Starla, and a sister, who is constantly watched by the police ( via surveillance camera ). Getting held back a couple years, Dolph is a 6th grade student at Springfield Elementary. Dolph once attended Hebrew school4, and according to a school profile in 24 Minutes, he speaks "Spanish, German, Hebrew, Arabic, Korean, Latin, Old English, Klingon, and Esperanto", he is "friends with: Jackie Chan (unverified)" and his "special skills" include "horse riding, tap dancing, British accent, stage fighting."5. Dolph has two fathers: one of them has an eye patch and the same haircut as Dolph. 6 Dolph at one point implies that at least one of his fathers has a very short temper, as when reading the then-recently released Angry Dad comics, Dolph saw Angry Dad's behavior as being like what his dads often do. Dolph is a player in the Mighty Pigs Pee Wee Hockey League Team. Dolph's hobbies are horse riding, swimming, and stage fighting. His best friends are Jimbo and Kearney. Despite having appeared since the first season of the show, Dolph's name is not mentioned on screen until the fourth season episode Kamp Krusty. In the episode he's a counselor at Kamp Krusty with the other bullies. He serves the kids gruel and went across the lake to "catch some tail" It is implied that Dolph may have suffered from child abuse. In Black-eyed Please, after getting a detention from Ms. Cantwell, Lisa asks Jimbo, Dolph, Kearney and Nelson why one becomes a bully, and Dolph's response is "abuse". Dolph is not a virgin. in Kamp Krusty , he and Jimbo were going across the lake to "go get with some tail". He had a fancy dinner with the other bullies and the camp counselor Mr. Black and they were smoking cigars and made a toast to evil. When the campers rebel Mr. Black and the rest of the bullies escaped Kamp Krusty (location). Non-Canon Appearances The Simpsons Game Dolph appears as one of the three museum thieves that Bart and Homer must defeat7. DS: Bart has to shoot targets in the dark three times before stopping him. All others: Bart has fire a crystal at a target on a skeleton of a dinosaur, thus trapping him. Dolph Heard about the Duff Eating Contest and would like to enter it but his Trainer would kill him. Later he becomes impressed about Homer and tells it to Bart. Dolph saw Loggers in the Forrest and doesn't want them to hurt the Trees and later told Bart it was a good thing he did for the Trees. Afterwards he bought the New Grand Theft Scratchy Game and assist the other kids in Attacking Anyone that gets in their way. Later When the Aliens Arrive in Springfield Dolph saw the Dolphins,Lard Lad and the aliens attacking Springfield, sometimes whenever Bart encounters Dolph in SpringField he tells him that he can't believe the Dolphins left without squealing. He then congrats him for Hazing Lard Lad and calls Lard Lad a nerd. And remarks because Bart saved the mall Captalism can once again Flourish. Behind the Laughter Dolph was named after one of Matt Groening's classmates from Lincoln High School named Dolph Timmerman. Groening stated that Timmerman was not a bully but just a real cool guy. During much of the series, Dolph was generally regarded as the most mysterious of the bullies and never really had a big part. He is also Jewish as shown in See Homer Run. Dolph is also known as the best looking out of them. He's starting to have more speaking parts and he could be the softest out of the group, however we have seen he is not as soft as Nelson Muntz. Some fans have offered criticism for the show's writers, citing that in The Simpsons' nearly twenty year run, Dolph is one of very few characters to have been almost completely ignored. Dolph was also a very minor character compared to Jimbo and Kearney and he didn't speak as much as them. However in newer seasons he tends to be speak more regularly than in the earlier episodes. In the episode "I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot", when Bart moons the bullies on his collapsing 10-speed bike, Jimbo and Kearney say "That is really gay!" and then Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney beat him to pieces, but Dolph says nothing, a possible reference to him becoming less of a main character. Family name Dolph's family name was revealed in Simpsons Comics #75. However, in the Simpsons World episode guide, Dolph is listed only by his first name along with Kearney (page 156) although in Season 25 Episode 7 "Yellow Subterfuge" his name is shown as Dolph Shapiro. Gallery Future Dolph.png Dolph halloween costume.jpg|Dolph's Halloween Costume Tapped Out Dolph Trick-or-Treating Costume.png Jimbo Dolph Kearney zombies.png|zombie Dolph Bullies watching film afar.jpg Dolphscreampainting.JPG Bullies plus Bart beating Kearney.png|Bart and Bullies beat up Kearney Idohbot.jpg Jimbo punches Dolph.jpg Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse and Dolph Laughing.jpg Dolph, Milhouse, Jimbo and Bart are Beautiful.jpg|Sepultura playing the video game. Spyro's Restaurant.jpg Dolph Hugged Milhouse.jpg|Dolph Hugged Milhouse Whacking Day 112.jpg|Milhouse hugged Dolph Milhouse hugging Dolph.png|Milhouse rides Dolph Bart and Jimbo plays with Milhouse and Dolph 57.jpg Milhouse-Mart Supercenter 44.JPG|"I am so proud of you, Bart." Bart and Jimbo plays with Milhouse and Dolph 59.jpg Milhouse-Mart Supercenter 68.JPG|Bart and Milhouse rides Jimbo and Dolph Bart and Jimbo goes to Picnic For Lunch.jpg|Bullies and Kids goes to Picnic Milhouse Rides Dolph.png|Milhouse riding Dolph Sexy Dolph Starbeam from Cheers, Love by SideshowSvetlana.png|Cheers, Love! by SideshowSvetlana The Sorcerers of Notre Dame 208.JPG|Milhouse sleeping with hands on Dolph Milhouse rides Sexy Dolph.png|Milhouse hugs Sexy Dolph Shirtless Dolph Starbeam at the beach with Fanservice II by SideshowSvetlana.png|Fanservice II by SideshowSvetlana Milhouse Rides Dolph.jpg|Milhouse riding Dolph with Background Redeem with me, Milhouse.jpg|Redeem with me, Milhouse Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Category:Jewish characters Category:Bullies Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:Starbeam Family Category:Teenagers Category:Recurring characters Category:Jimbo Jones Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Characters voiced by Pamela Hayden Category:Season 1 first appearances Category:Ginger haired Characters Category:Major characters Category:Bart Simpson Category:Kearney Zzyzwicz Category:Dolph Starbeam Category:Characters who swap voices Category:Male characters with long hair Category:Siblings Category:Bart Simpson's friends Category:Das Bus survivors Category:Ullman Shorts characters Category:Friends of Bart Category:Brothers Category:The Principal Skinner Study Category:Friends of Milhouse Category:Friends of Jimbo Category:The Rough Riders Bands Category:Sepultura of Springfield Category:Van Houten family Category:Friends of Dolph Category:Heavy Metal Bikers Category:Milhouse Van Houten's Friends Category:The Simpsons characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Characters created by Matt Groening Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:Right-wingers and conservatives Category:Dinvinities (Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy)